CherryBlossem Falling
by SailorSakuraChi
Summary: Syroan has confessed love to Sakura Now all that can run around the young girl's mind is "I lvoe you" But how can she love someone with a destiny lieks hers? Sakura self-inflicted hurts herself. She believes Syroan will return.She must except love and bel


This fanfiction takes place after Syroan confesses love to Sakura. (Manga Book:6)  
  
POV "I love you" The words swam around her head. "I love you" The words she heard that day that she thought about everyday. They weren't words they were more but how could she love someone with her destiny? How could she ever have not noticed? Oh she smiled. Soon everything will unravel.  
  
After all "Expected the Unexpected Now"  
  
It was spring and the cherryblossom trees breezed in the afternoon. Sakura skated flying and spinning on her roller blades loving the fresh air. Sakura was now in 7th grade no her hair ahd grown 2 inches longer and she was taller now with her new uniform on she looked like a model. "Sakura-chan!" A sweet feminine voice called like so many years before. "Tomoyo-chan!" "Sakura-chan! Want to go get ice cream?" "Awww..that's boring tomyo-chan.." "the mall" Sakura shurged and looked down then back at her friend and smiled. "What?" Tomyo shook her head. Sakura stared at her friend -What's the matter what did I do? How could she know?- "Sakura-chan.." Tomyo said slowly. Sakura looked at her friend finally seeing her. "Are you alright?" Sakura nodded enthocitcally and grabbed her friends hand. "Lets go hang at-" "The Park?" "Right! Wait Yukito-san!" "Hello Sakura-chan The snow-haired 17 year-old responded. "Your new uniform looks great" Sakura smilied happily.Inwardly she sighed. As she thought about how Yukito was Yueh. -Wow- she thought -I never noticed they both started with Y's.im so lame- Tomyo and Yukito chatted hapilly. -I love you- "I-" Yukito looked up with a questioning look. "Ah.hehe.wanna go to the arcade" Tomyo blinked at her friend "Yes" Yukito looked between the two friends. Silently he thought -There deinfaly bestfreinds nothing can tear them apart like Touya and me. He sweatdropped thinking of what had become of there friendship. -Oh boy-  
  
As Yukito went to the arcade with the two he thought about what Touya had said. *FlashBack*  
  
"Should I bring Sakura up a snack?" Touya nodded "ILL do it" Yukito smilied and laughed at his concern for his sister. "That's why I didn't like that kid in the first place"  
  
**End Of Flashback**  
  
Yukito was confused then now even when we tried to go into Yueh form to figure it out nothing came. "God damnit." He whispered Sakura perked up and looked at him for a second before turning back to the game were Tomoyo was playing a PACMAN game. The game ended with the pacman dieing. Tomoyo looked at her best friend for what they should try next. Yukito bent down and smiled at Sakura. "What's your favorite game?" Sakura slightly blushed."Umm.Sailor V" Yukito walked over to the Sailor V game and inserted a coin. "Ready?" Sakura's eyes were kind as she walked over. Sakura and Yukito versed each other with Tomoyo cheering each of them on. Yukito of course allowed Sakura to win and she walked out with a Sailor V plusie and Tomyo had one a Pacman smiley plusie just for playing four rounds. "Wow its like you buy the toy" Sakura reponed Tomyo winked "Sure is that's why I play it" They both laughed.  
  
------------------------------------------------Later That Night------------ --------------------------  
  
Kero had woken up from a vison of Sakura. Sakura was about to do something stupid but he couldn't call it that sense he wasn't sure what it was. He sighed and looked at his master. Startled by the fear and wanting on her face.  
  
---------------------------Sakura's Dream------------------  
  
"I love you" It skipped to a scence of a drop of blood and a shadowed face ina blue hat with a aura only the dreamer could create. Somehow Sakura loved this person but at the same time felt pain and betaryel and hated him. "It will end soon" The figure didn't say but said to Sakura. "NO It wont" "Yes.everything will become melted." The figure whispered something and the buildings swayed like a sick sea. Sakura bent down and covered her ears "STOP" -------------------------------End Of Dream----------------  
  
Sakura woke-up. "STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura's father ran into the room Touya right by his side nearly busting down the door. Sakura' sFather moved to her "Sakura? Are you alright" Sakura's hands were still over her ears and she was sweating,crying and in her mind praying for release from the nightmare.She started to rock back and forth Touya thought fast. Kero knew he ahd to help her but couldn't with them in ehre so her devopeld a plan.If Touya already knew (which he was sure he did) Then now he would definaly know the truth. Kero gave Touya a look and looked to her father then back. "Dad go get some water or actually Orange Juice" "What on earth will thatd o? Sakura? Shhh Sakura its alright now" "Dad please it will help. When you were gone she ahd a nightmare and some cold juice helped Sakura to fall back asleep" Sakura's dad nodded and left. Not worried that Touya would leave her. Touya walked over to Sakura and whispered "Who was it about and why did they want the cards?" Sakura froze her eyes wide with shock. Touya moved uncofbly. "Iv been on to you and know what is happening now what happened?" "Touya here" Fujita (sorry I cant spell please don't flame me for that Ill look it up later o.O;;) He bent down as Sakura gulped down the drink. Touya started out the door "Im calling Yuki" he murmered. Sakura's dad nodded. Rubbing his shaken daughter's back. "Alright now?" Sakura nodded yes and said "Thank you" even though she was mentally terrified and emotionally crumpling. "Alright just bang on the wall a few times or come in my room if you get scared" Sakura nodded as Fujita went out of the room.  
  
Kero floated over to his master "You ok kid?" Sakura shook her head no. Kero nodded "Explain it to me" Sakura shook her head no again. "Sakura I need to know whiel its still fresh remember hwo you forget in the mroing" "I want to forget" her voice her barely audible "What?" "I want to forget" She said a bti louder Kero just nodded Sakrua knew he didn't her so she said it just loud enough for them "I don't want to forget" "But" Kero responed Sakura smileied "I know I said I do but I don't I love being a CardCaptor" With that she turned over and went to sleep. Kero nodded solemy. Worried he thought sh emeant forget the dream but..  
  
-To be Contuied-  
  
Disclaimor: CardCaptor Sakura it owned by CLAMP and so are all the characters in this chapter. Except the shadow figure he's mine and so is THIS STORY.  
  
~Sailor Sakura Chi~  
  
Read and Review it keeps me going! 


End file.
